Falling
by Frostwhisker
Summary: Antonio always comes up with the stupidest ideas. But sometimes, the suffering his brainless schemes can cause is worth it in the end.  AU Spamano. Fluff


**WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMER: Lovino, shameless fluff, I like to break the mold, oh look this scene has been done before I believe. BoyxBoy love. DL;DR  
>I do not own Hetalia or the characters ;_;<strong>

Beta work done by**_ Fortune Maiden_** and **_ItalianPotato444._**

_**Read the A/N at the bottom!**_

* * *

><p>He refused to relinquish his grip, even as threats of bodily harm were thrown at him in angry and very rapid Italian. Antonio simply shook his head and tightened his grasp on the wall. There was no way he was going to move from that spot!<p>

"This was your idea in the first place, idiot." Antonio grimaced, and risked casting a look over to Lovino, who was standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest.

"I-I know it was," Antonio mumbled, embarrassed. And he was _really_regretting it now as he slowly lost feeling in his fingers and his ankles began to cry out from stress of trying to stay upright.

"…So why did you want to go ice-skating if you didn't know how to?" Antonio's fingers suddenly regained feeling and were aching now from the sheer amount of force he was using to hold onto the barrier of the ice rink. He honestly couldn't even remember _why _he had thought this would be a good idea, or why he had been so persistent in dragging his boyfriend with him.

A couple glided by, a girl giggling at the sight of the Spaniard. Lovino watched them pass, a small bit of anger flashing across his hazel eyes at the laughter. Antonio frowned, shook his head, and let out a long, deep sigh.

"You should be enjoying yourself Lovi… You love ice-skating-" (Oh yeah! That was why they were here!) "- and shouldn't waste your time worrying about me." He started to maneuver himself around slowly, his heart jumping in panic as the blades of his skates slipped over the ice. "…I'll just go watch you from the bleachers."

Once he was finally facing the right way, he glanced over at the Italian again;, he could tell Lovino's ever-present, annoyed scowl had been softened by his words. Sending a beaming smile over to Lovino, Antonio started to drag his quivering legs slowly along the slick surface towards the exit.

An exasperated sigh and the harsh scratching of blades on the ice was all the warning Antonio received before his gloved hands were suddenly seized and yanked off the wall. He let out a surprised noise as his legs threatened to give out under him, but the grip on his wrists held him steady.

"Lovino…" The Italian refused to look into his eyes, his cheeks a slight shade of red (from the cold or embarrassment, Antonio couldn't tell. He was betting on the latter of the two, though…), which he attempted to cover up by burying his face into his scarf.

"You wanted to skate…r-right? That's why we're here…" Confused (and panicked when his stomach twisted uncomfortably as he tried to keep his legs from slipping into a split), Antonio could only silently nod. "T-then I'll help you…okay? No need to let your idiotic tendency to forget simple things, like the fact that _you can't fucking skate,_ ruin the fun."

Antonio couldn't help the sunny smile that spread across his face, even though he was still feeling that sense of nervousness from no longer being anchored to a solid object to keep him upright. Though, his trust in his Lovinito to take care of him properly was slowly melting the overwhelming sense of unease away.

"Gracias, mi corazón!" The fierce blush that broke out across the others face was certainly not caused by the cold this time. Grumbling slightly, Lovino adjusted his grip and started to coach the Spaniard on how to move his legs.

—-

Twenty minutes of fumbling around on the ice like a new-born deer taking its first steps left Lovino visibly irritated. "Come on! Even those five year olds are doing better than you!" He made a point of gesturing in the direction of the two children who were chasing each other gleefully around.

Antonio pouted, "I'm trying my hardest, Lovi!" And he was! His legs had finally stopped trembling every time he dared to move them, and his sense of balance on the skates had increased enough that he had been able to loosen his grip on Lovino's hands considerably (not that he wanted to, anyways. He liked holding hands with him…). "I'm getting better, aren't I?"

Lovino bit the inside of his cheek in thought before speaking. "… You could be doing better, jackass. You still haven't tried skating without me holding your hand."

Feeling bold, he then decided to declare, "Then I'll try right now! For you!" He ripped his hands out of Lovino's as he darted away from him, repeating over and over in his head how to move his legs so that his face didn't meet the cold ice beneath him.

He was doing well, too. Antonio was proud of himself as he managed to stay upright long enough to almost completely go around the loop. Glancing over his shoulder, he sent a smile to Lovino, who was following close behind. He watched Lovino's face morph into one of panic and heard him shout "Watch where you're going, dumbass!"

Antonio's gaze snapped back in the right direction to see a small boy wobbling unsteadily in front of him. A feeling of dread flooded through his body as the Spaniard attempted to avoid crashing into the small child. He tried to re-direct himself, stop, something, _anything_. His legs betrayed him, refusing to corporate as they sent him on a straight path towards what now seemed like an inevitable disaster.

Then, one of his arms was yanked on, pulling him backwards. He thrashed his arms again, but couldn't regain his balance as he was brought down onto his back, effectively crushing whoever grabbed his arm. He vaguely wondered who it was underneath of him as his senses slowly returned, having been lost in the sudden wave of movement.

"Dammit- Antonio, get off of me!" Oh. That's who. He complied, rolling off of his boyfriend and face-planting himself on the ice. He pulled himself up into a sitting position at the same time as Lovino, who huffed and shook his head incredulously.

"S-sorry Lovino." (And he was, too! He didn't want to accidentally crush Lovino, or make him fall.)

Lovino exhaled through his nostrils in an angry puff of air, similar to that of a bull. Then he sighed and shook his head again. "Whatever… Let's just go get some hot chocolate and go home. My clothes are fucking soaked now and I'm freezing."

Nodding in agreement, Antonio tried to stand again. Just when he was almost there, his left foot slipped out from underneath of him, sending him spiraling down into another near face-plant on the ice (he had enough sense to cover his face to protect it now!).

"Ow," he groaned, flipping himself around and staring up at the sky. "That really hu..r…" his voice trailed off as Lovino entered his vision from above. The usually scowling mouth was bent slightly upwards with the corners twitching as they betrayed him and allowed Antonio to see one of Lovino's rare smiles.

"Y-you…heh..y-ou…" Lovino started stuttering, his speech flecked with unwanted chuckles as he tried to hold in his laughter. "You….dumbass!" The fight was fought internally and lost as Lovino simply broke down with laughter, clutching his sides as his chest heaved up and down with each snicker that passed his lips. "Can't even s-stand correctly! H-ha! You looked so s-stupid, flailing about like an idiot!"

Antonio simply stared as Lovino continued to insult him and laugh gleefully. He didn't even care that some people were starting to stare, or the fact that his back was becoming increasingly moist as the cold liquid from the ice started to seep through his coat. All he could see was the beautiful sight in front of him, something so rarely seen that he needed to commit it to memory. He cursed himself slightly, wishing that he had his camera and could capture this moment in time forever.

As Lovino's laughter eventually faded away, the Italian sent Antonio a smirk (which caused the Spaniard's heart to skip a beat at how truly _handsome _his boyfriend was) and offered him a hand.

Taking the hand and smiling gently, Antonio suddenly didn't regret his decision to go ice-skating that night.

* * *

><p><em>Wow guys. It's been a little bit eh? Not really. About two weeks. The second chapter of <strong>Love<strong> is almost done and the fourth chapter of **Unspoken Sentiments** is in the process of being beta'd. Expect those at any time, hopefully._

_Here's my holiday gift to you guys! I specifically wrote it for Amo-Siesta on dA, but it's for everyone as well :3! I'm going to try to crack out another one-shot for New Years based off an RP I had on Tohla during Bloodbath (:D)._

_On a side note, I am now on Tumblr. My URL is Frostwhisker, so please feel free to talk to me there!_

_/ o / Until later guys. Please leave a review. I really really appreciate them, like so much. They make me write!_


End file.
